The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for using body probes in the non-invasive detection of medical conditions. The invention is particularly useful with respect to the probes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,319,205, 6,322,515, 6,461,305 and 6,488,633, and in International Patent Applications PCT/IL02/00249 and PCT/IL03/00586, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, and is therefore described below especially with respect to such probes.
The above U.S. Patents and International Patent Application describe non-invasive methods of detecting various medical conditions in a patient by using probes to monitor volume changes in a body part due to pulsatile arterial blood flow in the body part. The probes described in the above four U.S. patents were constructed generally for application to a finger or toe of the patient for monitoring changes in the peripheral arterial tone thereat. The above International Applications describe other probes constructed for application to other selected areas of the patient particularly for monitoring the peripheral arterial tone thereat. The various medical conditions detected by such probes include mycardial ischemia, sleep apnea and other sleep disordered breathing conditions and sleep disorders, endothelial dysfunction (ED), as well as certain physiological states, such as mental stress, sympathetic nervous system reactivity, blood pressure, REM stage sleep, and responses to physical or pharmacological agents.
Among the various types of probes described were those including: (1) pressure sensors, which sense pressure changes in a compressible fluid system to which the patient's body part (e.g., finger, toe or a distal portion of a limb) is subjected, which pressure changes are convertible to volume changes in the body part due to pulsatile arterial blood volume changes therein; and (2) optical sensors, which sense optical density or transmissivity changes in the body part, which changes are also convertible to volume changes due to pulsatile arterial blood volume changes in the body part.
Such probes generally did not require accurate calibration for the respective measurement site of the respective patient since the measurements were only of relative changes in volume to be compared with the patient's own base line results observed during the tests. The determination of such relative volume changes over time provided clinically useful information regarding the various medical conditions of the patient as described in the above U.S. Patents and International Applications.